Kagami no Purezento
by ADIKTIF
Summary: Dihari ulangtahun Kagami. Aomine memberikan hadiah gokil dan tidak terlupakan untuk Rival dan Sahabat tersayangnya. Hadiah apakah yang diberikan Aomine ketika ultah Kagami itu? for birthday Kagami Taiga :)


**Title : Kagami no Purezento**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship/Humor? Maybe :v**

 **Rated : Buatan Saia akan selalu T. Karena saia sadar, saya masih dibawah umur.**

 **DISCLAIMER : AhOmine dan BaKagami milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning(!) : canon/Nikon? :v Entahlah, semi-AU? Entahlah, semi-AU mungkin. OOC, Bahasa agak kasar '-' , Typo(s), alay, Ejaan yg tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran.**

 **Summary : Di hari ulangtahun Kagami, Aomine memberikan hadiah gokil dan tidak terlupakan untuk Rival dan Sahabat tersayangnya itu. Hadiah apakah yang diberikan Aomine ketika Ultah Kagami itu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak suka? Tidak membaca.**

 **Oke?! ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine dan Kagami, dua makhluk super ganteng dan kece (#hoex). Mereka adalah Rival dan sahabat sehidup semati. Misalkan Yang satu mati, yang satu laginya ngerelain mati. Sungguh ajaib Rival dan sahabat ini.

Beda sekolah. Aomine di Touou, Kagami di Seirin. Kagami ogah karena ada rekan basket Aomine yang berkacamata itu, sungguh kamfret, karena Kagami tau, orang berkacamata kampret itu bisa membaca pikiran. Siyal.

Biasanya, Aomine yang sempet-sempetnya mejeng di Seirin. Mau terbuka mau umpet-umpetan. Pokoknya demi ketemu Rival, harus jadi! Apapun resikonya. Aduh bang, kau dan Kagami itu Rival, atau patjar? Kesannya kok kaya tjinteh sekaleh.

Jadi sekarang, Aomine telah berbaring dikasur ingin segera tidur, dimalam ke tanggal 30 juli tepatnya pukul 20.15 waktu setempat. Kira-kira, 2 hari lagi ulangtahun Kagami yang ke tujuh belas, kalo gak salah. Aomine ingin memberikan hadiah yang bagus dan tak terlupakan pada Kagami sayang. W4d00h, sayang katanya :v

Aomine merogoh saku celananya, dan ingin membuka pesbuk. Untuk melihat lihat-lihat kabar berita, ceritanya, Aomine tengah membuka loading pesbuk untuk melihat-lihat benda yang menarik untuk hadiah special untuk Rival dan sahabat Tersayang, Kagami Taiga. (Eaaa~ :v).

Scroll kebawah, terus scroll.

Disana ada. "Cincin Couple."

Aomine menimbang-nimbangnya.

"Si Baka bakal suka gak ya yang kayak gini?" Tanya Aomine, entah kepada siapa.

"Tapi entar duitnya?"_jeda—"Aha! Gue 'kan punya punya rekening. Pake rekening itu ajalah. Nanti juga dikasih ibu lagi." Setelah menimbang sebentar. Aomine mulai komen. 'Saya pesan.' Dan setelah dibalas beberapa kali. Tanggal 1 agustus baru sampai. Harus sabar! Ingat! ini Demi Kagami!

Setelah menemukan hadiah. Aomine meng-scroll lagi kebawah. Ada akun yang username-nya. **Reo Niesha** sang bences Rakuzan. Sedang mengunggah potonya yang gayanya bences itu dan ditambah efek Aquamarine yang super putih ala ade'em-ade'em. Aomine juga penasaran pake kamera apa itu kok wajahnya bisa putih.

"Kamera slr 'kan itu? Nyewa? Entar derajat gue rendahan didepan si Baka. Beli? Gak mungkin. Harganya pasti mahal." Aomine mulai ngelantur sendiri. Bimbang dengan dua pilihan yang sama-sama tak enak.

"Hmmm... coba gue inbok dulu si Reo Niesha ini." Lanjut Aomine, Setelah memikir kembali, akhirnya Aomine meng-inbok bences ini.

/Reo, poto lu itu pake kamera slr apa?/

15 detik Reo menjawab.

/Eh cyin~! Kenapa? Mau? Ini Slr keluaran terbaru. Kamera slr Ca*on tau. Mau nyewa atau beli cyin?/

Seketika, Aomine muntah dengan tidak elitnya (Bercanda :v), Membaca balasan dari banci Rakuzan itu.

/Iya co**, gue mau nyewa. Jangan panggil gue cyin napa -_-" mau muntah gue bacanya./

/Iya, oke-oke Dai-chan. Untungnya masih ada satu lagi. Kapan diambilnya?/

/Lusa. Jangan disewain kesiapa-siapa co*g. Penting nih gue./

/Oke, Dai-chan. Ambil besok lusa atau tanggal 1 agustus ya, jam sepuluh pagi./

Dan setelah itu Aomine mematikan sambungan internetnya.

"Gue harap. Kado gue ini menjadi yang special dimata Kagami. Semoga!" dan setelah itu Aomine menaruh Ponsel dinakas dekat ranjangnya. Serta berharap mimpi indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanggal 1 agustus. Sudah 2 hari lalu Aomine memesan cincin couple dan menyewa kamera slr dari banci Rakuzan. Untung Aomine telah membayar cincin itu, tinggal tunggu saja untuk diantarkan. Dan Aomine ingat, dia akan mengambil kamera slr itu dari Reo. Dan perasaan, Si Reo itu tinggal di Kyoto. Jadi, apakah Aomine harus kesana? Ah merepotkan, lebih baik dia Inbok dulu si Reo itu.

/Hoi Reo!/

15 menit baru dibalas. Dasar siyal.

/Ada apa Dai-chan?/

/Aku harus mengambil kamera itu ke Kyoto?/

/Tidak-tidak. Aku ada apartemen di Tokyo. Stasiun di Shibuya, lurus 2 KM, belok kanan. Disitulah apartemen tempat tinggalku di Tokyo./

/Oh.. oke./

Aomine yang tadinya naik kereta itu berhenti di stasiun Shibuya. Aomine langsung melesat ke halte yang ada dipertigaan jalan. Tak lama kemudian ada bis yang lewat. Aomine pun naik.

.

.

Aomine berhenti di halte berikutnya setelah membayar Bus.

"Kata Reo belok kanan. Kanan aja dah." Aomine menyebrang jalan kekanan, dan kebetulan disitu ada jalan.

Setelah bermenit-menit berjalan, ada sebuah apartemen disana. Dan juga, ada si banci Rakuzan itu (You know lah siapa), membawa tas kamera, dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Aomine. Aomine segera menghampiri Reo untuk mengambil kamera slr itu tentunya.

"Yo."

"Ini dia Dai-chan. Lusa kau pulangkan kembali kepadaku. Bayar sewa-nya nanti saja setelah dipakai. Jaa~"

"Oke, makasih Reo." Dan Aomine pun segera balik badan untuk pulang tentunya, kalo pulang mau ngapain lagi coba.

.

Setelah Aomine pulang kerumah, ada barang di pintu masuk rumahnya. Dan aomine segera membuka isinya.

"Wah, sudah diantar ternyata. Untung udah gue bayar. Siap-siap ketemu si Baka besok, mwehehehe." Aomine tertawa kesenengan.

.

.

2 agustus 20XX. Pukul 06.00 waktu setempat. Untung Aomine telah membuat alarm dan menyiapkan semuanya. Tinggal e-mail si Baka tentunya.

To : BaKagami.

Sub : Otanjoubiomedetou!

Ka, selamat ulangtahun ya. Kita maen yuk. Buat ngerayain ultah lo pastinya.

...

From : BaKagami

Sub : -None-

Tumben ngajak gue, nyok kita maen kalo lo ngajakin, tapi sore atau malem ya. Gue ada acara sama anak Seirin.

...

To : BaKagami

Sub : -none-

Jangan malem-malem ya. Ini hadiah spesial buat elu~

...

From : BaKagami

Sub : nanya

Emang apaan sih?

...

To : BaKagami

Sub : Kepo lu

Kepo amat sih lu Ka, nanti juga tau. Jaa~

...

Dan setelah itu Aomine menunggu sore untuk bertemu Kagami.

.

.

.

Jam 15.35 waktu setempat, Aomine sedang menunggu Kagami di Pintu apartemennya. Membawa tas kamera dan kotak kecil cincin di saku celananya.

"Belum dateng juga si Baka. Kemana dia ya? Katanya sore, eh? Tapi dia juga bilang 'kan 'Sore atau malem'. Tapi gatau ah, gue nunggu disini tanpa E-mail si Baka supaya lebih kejutan." Aomine seperti orang lang-lang ling-ling karena berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Tap tap tap...

Langkah kaki semakin mendekat kearah Aomine. Rupanya itu Kagami yang membawa kantong plastik yang Aomine tak tau apa isinya.

"Yo~"

"Yo juga Ka." Balas Aomine.

"Kok lu nungguin disini? Enggak E-mail gue dulu? Bukannya ada apa-apa sih, gue Cuma ehm, k-kasian." Dasar, gara-gara waktu itu lawan Midorima, jadi Tsundere gini deh, kamfret memang. Batin Aomine.

"Cieee perhatian~" Aomine tadi agak ngambek, karena dia Tsundere gitu. Tapi Aomine juga senang.

"A-apaan sih? Eh, ngomong-ngomong, itu tas kamera buat apaan?"

"Oh ini? Izinin gue masuk dulu, baru gue kasih tau."

"Iya iya." Kagami membuka pintunya dan masuk, diikuti Aomine dibelakang.

.

"Nah, udah didalem. Jelasin buat apa lu bawa tuh tas kamera?" tanya Kagami setelah masuk, tapi hanya masuk 5 langkah, Kagami langsung menanyakan, itu hal kamfret yang berkali-kali Aomine rasakan. Tapi gak papa lah, temen sama temen wajar kok kek gitu. Cie.

"Kamfret lu Ka. Yaudah, nih tas kamera sama kamera yang ada didalemnya hadiah ulang tahun elu."

"Ini buat gue?"

"Ya, tapi bukan semua, Cuma buat hunting doang. Gak papa 'kan?"

Kagami mengerucutkan bibir. "Masa Cuma buat hunting doang sih~ Aho gak seru ah!"

"Biarin. Ada yang lebih spesial nanti."

"Apaan tuh?"

"Busyet dah, Kepo amat lu." Aomine lelah ceritanya, berhubung itu Kagami-nya. Jadi Aomine tetap pertahankan itu. "Yaudah sekarang. Lo siap-siap dulu. Mau hunting dan sekaligus kasih hadiah buat elu. Cepetan sono siap-siap." Lanjut Aomine sambil mendoronh-dorong Kagami dengan penuh tjintah.

"Sabar ya."

.

Setelah 10 menit Aomine tunggu, Kagami memakai Kaos Oblong putih dan blazer abu-abu, lalu Kagami memakai sepatu Basket (Padahal gak maen basket), dan tak lupa memakai Kacamata G4h00L supaya mirip kayak Ade'em-Ade'em gitu.

"Yosh. Lu udah siap gue udah siap. Ayo berangkat Kagami~~" Aomine menarik pergelangan tangan Kagami untuk keluar dari ruangan apartemen Kagami.

"Tunggu. Gue mau kunci pintu dulu Aho!"

"Iya."

Setelah mengunci pintu apartemen, Aomine dan Kagami pergi bersama-sama entah kemana, yang penting happy terlaksana.

.

.

.

Aomine menaruh keatas rumput ditaman itu. Dan memencet timernya.

Cekrek!

Photo pertama, Kagami menempelkan kedua telunjuknya dipipi yang dikembungan, dan Aomine memegang pucuk kepala Kagami dan tersenyum kece.

Hasilnya perfecto. Aomine sengaja memakai filter original, author pun tak tau alasannya, itu hanya Aomine dan tuhan yang tau.

"Lu mau pake Filter apa Ka?"

"Sunset." Aomine memencet filter yang Kagami minta.

"Pegang dan langsung Pose Ka."

Kini Aomine tidak memakai timer, namun memegang kamera itu langsung dengan Kagami.

Cekrek!

Yang kedua saling merangkul satu sama lain.

"Gue ganti efek ke Aquamarine ya."

"Gayanya anti maenstream dong Aho." Pinta Kagami.

Aomine menaruh kamera slr itu lagi di rumput, "Anti maenstream ya? Coba kalo yang ini." Dan Aomine pun memencet timernya.

CUP!

Cekrek!

Hasil potonya sangat Amazing. Kagami sedang terkejut, dan tiba-tiba dicium tepat dibibir oleh Aomine, pose yang anti maenstream.

"Hahh. Hoshh... kamfred lu Aho." Kagami blushing, karena Rival sekaligus sahabatnya mencium dirinya.

"Hadiah kejutannya... Taraa~" Aomine segera menunjukkan cincin couple hadiah Kagami pada orangnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Kagami, bahwa itu cincin couple.

"I-ini? Buat gueeee?"

"Iyaaa!"

"Makasih Aho." Kagami menangis bangga dan memeluk Aomine.

"Iya sama-sama." Aomine membalas pelukan Kagami dan memberi ketjupan cinta dikening Kagami. Dan Aomine ingat lagi sesuatu.

"Oh iya Baka. Gue mau ngomong ini, gaada siaran ulang ya... gue suka elo. Elo mau gak mau jadi pacar gue?" Kata Aomine dengan PeDe-nya.

Kagami nambah terkejut. Rival sekaligus Sahabat menyatakan cinta padanya, itu mustahil, tapi berhubung Kagami percaya ini bukan mimpi, jadi jawaban Kagami adalah... "Y-yaa. Gue mau kok jadi pacar elu. Tapi harus janji ya, jangan tinggalin gue!"

"Iya kok gue janji. Sini tangan elu, gue pakein cincinnya." Aomine menarik tangan Kagami dan memasangkan cincin pertama pada Kagami.

"Nah, sekarang giliran gue." Kagami juga melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Dan sekarang, kita udah resmi pacaran. Ayo hunting lagi ditempat laen kalo mau." Aomine mengajak Kagami dengan antusias.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Setelah Aomine dan Kagami mengunjungi Museum, taman nasional, grafiti yang ada dipinggiran jalan, dan ditempat yang lainnya. Hingga pulang jam 10 malam. Terciptalah kira-kira 350+ Foto yang Aomine dan Kagami abadikan, dan setelah itu. Aomine yang kebetulan main dulu dirumah Kagami itu menyambungkannya ke laptop dan ponsel, dan untuk diunggah ke sosial media.

"Ka. Username efbehnya Couple-an yuk."

"Kalo gue, 'Sayang Kagami'. Kalo yang elo, 'Sayang Aomine'. Setuju gak?" Aomine menyeringai nakal.

"Agak aneh Aho, tapi gapapalah supaya lo gak direbut orang. Oke gue ganti." Setelah itu, Kagami dan Aomine mengganti username efbeh masing-masing. Setelah itu baru mengunggah photo.

 **Sayang Kagami**

Pic bareng sayangkuwh~ jangan lenjeh ya sayang :*

Aomine mengunggah 10 pic-nya yang bersama Kagami. Setelah beberapa detik, yang komen sudah ada delapan.

* * *

 **iMAYOshi Shouchi**

semoga baik-baik saja.

* * *

 **Ryou Sumimasen**

Ah, semoga langgeng ya, Aomine-san dan Kagami-san~

* * *

 **Hitam Tetsuya**

Selamat ya Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun.

* * *

 **Ryoucchicchi**

Aku mendapat as00pan-ssu. Terimakasih ya~ Kagamicchi, Aominecchi~~~! Kalian baik sekali-ssu!

* * *

 **Reo Niesha**

Jangan lupa kamera-nya dikembaliin ya!

* * *

 **Tatsuya Himuro**

Jelaskan Taiga! Apa maksudnya ini?!

* * *

 **Prince Nanodayo**

Kalian Gay-Nodayo. Aku tidak mau berteman dengan orang Gay sepertimu Aomine-Nodayo!

* * *

 **Hawk eye Takao**

Cieeee! Peje mana Peje?!

* * *

.

AoKaga-pun sweatdrop, dan langsung mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Author note : maaf ini kalo nyangkut ade'em-ade'em, alay dan gak nyambung. Jangan Flame saya. Saya sudah agak lama hiatus. Jadi bikin cerita gaje kek gini deh :"V. Maaf kalo ada typo, maafkan saya. Saya minta maaf! Sungguh! dan si **Reo Niesha** itu nama ladyboy yg lagi booming dibicarain.

Mind To Review? :3


End file.
